


Smoker's Justice

by DevilBrew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Ass, Boss/Employee Relationship, Loyalty, M/M, Pimp, Piss, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew
Summary: Smoker is devoted to Admiral Akainu and will pleasure him by any means necessary.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Smoker
Kudos: 6





	Smoker's Justice

" Smoker, tell me once more what is your mission." Akainu's baritone voice infiltrated the ears of Smoker during the passionate session. Smoker had been called into Akainu's room for the usual night of sex. The Silver-haired man was naked and on his knees, his plump ass getting mercilessly pounded into by the admiral. Smoker lost count of how many nights he spent getting his hole absolutely destroyed by his boss. The meaty girth rashly slid in and out his tightening walls.

" M-My duty is to serve you with -AH!!- my body the best way I can". Smoker's gravely voice was broken by the occasional moan. He had been Akainu's personal nightcap for several months, but he wasn't sure he could ever get used to the intense fuckings. 

Akainu's dick was like a piston slamming against the anus and stretching out the walls. The mighty ten-inch dick always put smoker on the verge of his breaking point. He tried keeping his mouth shut to maintain some dignity, but he couldn't moaning like a bitch in heat. He felt Akainu smack his booty with enough force to surely leave a bruise.

" I want to hear that ass talk back. Tell daddy exactly how much you love this dick " he continued pounding into the tight hole with enough power to make smoker fart on the shaft. Powerful vibrations rippled down the dick and Akainu got a good whiff of the manly butt funk. Smoker grunted loudly and forced himself to slam his ass pussy back on the dick and clap those cheeks. The dick was hitting him so hard he had no choice but to rip out those farts. Hot air collided with the dick and each time Akainu smacked his ass.

“ AH FUCK DADDY! You have the best dick on this entire ship. Nobody can cream my pussy like you can. This ass is your property and getting dicked down by you is the greatest honor- OH FUCK YOU’RE KILLING ME HERE!” Smoker felt his face flush bright red as another vulgar moan escaped him. He was supposed to be the stern navy captain his men looked up to, but he felt more like a filthy whore. His mind was consumed with the lust he held for his captain, his symbol of justice. He knew better than anyone else of Akainu's addiction to sex so he took it upon himself to become his living sex toy. If Akainu needed a big ass to plow into every night, so be it. Smoker used his body to serve his justice.

“ That’s a good bitch. Submit to daddy and worship every part of his body”. Akainu was pounding into him with everything he had, making damn well that juicy pussy was clapping on his cock. Smoker felt his walls get destroying as his booty became a sea of rippling flesh. Akainu Slammed into him with one final thrust when he orgasmed directly into the gspot, making it overflow with semen.

" AH OH FUCK DADDY GIVE ME YOUR SEED!!!" Smoker bellowed as he too had an orgasm. Akainu tossed Smoker to the ground so he could rub his musty feet on his face while admiring his face down ass up position. Without being told, Smoker grabbed the foot and slid his tongue across the smelly base. He sucked on each individual toe like it was a penis and even lick in between the cracks.

" What a good little cock sleeve you are. Keep bouncing that booty on daddy's dick and he just might give you a raise. Here's a special drink for you." Akainu stroked his still erect dick and kneeled down to point it directly at Smoker's lips. Smoker knew what was about to come so he opened his mouth and waited for the nectar to fill his mouth. A shower of urine spewed from the cockhead and rained down on his stuck-out tongue. He chugged down as much urine as he could catch and let the rest drench his body. It was almost shameful, the marine captain wallowing in a puddle of urine. His serious demeanor was shattered by Akainu's dick and whenever he entered his room, a was a soldier devoted to serving the admiral with his booty. Akanu smirked, proud of himself for breaking the captain so thoroughly. 

He took a picture of smoker in his defiled form and added it to the collection. He was training him to be the best big booty slut the world had ever seen.


End file.
